


Slumming

by Magnetism_bind



Series: Slumming [1]
Category: Copper
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Haverford calls upon Detective Corcoran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumming

Corky knew what this was. He’d seen it before. Seen fine gentlemen taking their pleasure with girls who would never have called themselves whores. Girls who’d simply been beguiled into letting the men into their beds because they thought maybe, well, this there was always the hope that this time he’d marry her and take her away from Five Points.

He should have known ladies did it too. 

But somehow it was still a surprise to find Elizabeth Haverford in his bed. 

Corky leaned against the headboard, smoking, studying the lady lying beside him. She had come to his door after midnight and he, weak bastard that he was, had let her in. 

He shifted, trying not to disturb her as he knocked the ash from his smoke. 

“Does your leg pain you?” Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked up at him.

_Christ, how long has she been awake?_

Corky shook his head. “Not too much.” 

“I should have taken more care.” Her hand slipped out from beneath the coverlet to trail down his leg, still badly bruised, still painful in spite of what he just said. 

“I wasn’t thinking of my leg.” Corky admitted. Truth was, he hadn’t been thinking of much except that she was there, and seemed to want him. She’d kissed him first, she’d touched him first. Oh, he’d been willing enough, but she started it. 

Her fingertips were cool against his skin. Her touch made his cock stir with interest and he shifted slightly again, embarrassed. If she took notice.

“Stop moving.” Elizabeth sat up in bed, her hair falling over her shoulders. He could see the outline of her breasts through her thin shift. Breasts he’d been kissing no less than an hour ago. 

Corky swallowed. Why was she still here? Did she want more then? Her hand rested on his cock, and he hardened again under the warmth of her palm. Christ, she made him feel like a schoolboy.

“Stop thinking.” Elizabeth whispered as she touched him.

“What makes you think I’m thinking?” Corky managed. 

“That wrinkle on your brow. That look in your eye. You’re trying to decide if it’s impolite to bed me again before I go.”

“Well, now I’m thinking you’re a witch.” He admitted.

Elizabeth laughed as she straddled him, taking care not to lean too heavily upon his leg. His hands went to her hips. Corky gazed up at her. She was waiting for him to make the move this time. So he did.

That first sweet thrust back inside, Christ, it made him ache. She kissed like a queen, taking her due, taking his lips like they were her right, and he’d serve her all his days if only he could. If only.

“Kevin.” Elizabeth pulled away from him, looking down. 

He was sweating, cock buried inside her, her breasts pressed against his chest. She wanted more from him and this was all he had to give her. So he’d give her the best of it. Corky leaned in to pull at her shift, freeing her breasts. Elizabeth gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking at it, setting his teeth against her skin. She’d remember this night, remember him all right.

Elizabeth clenched tight around him as he did, and Corky kissed her throat as she moved upon him. He made it last as long as he could, reaching down between her legs to stroke her clit. He liked the cries she tried to repress, liked the way her body shuddered as he touched her. When she came, his tongue was in her mouth and he captured every last one of those cries. 

After, she sat on the side of the bed, doing up her shift. Corky lay back, trying to breathe evenly. 

Elizabeth reached for her dress. “Thank you for,” She smiled, fastening the buttons with quick precise fingers. “A most agreeable night, detective.”

“My pleasure.” He started to push himself up to see her to the door and she shook her head, pulling her cloak on. 

“Stay there. Don’t strain yourself.”

“It’s no strain.” Corky protested.

“All the same.” Elizabeth came over to press a final kiss to his mouth. “Save your energy for next time.” She smiled, and was gone.

Corky leaned his head back. So, he’d see her again then. He reached for the bottle that stood on his dresser, taking a long swig. Was it wrong that he was glad of it?


End file.
